pkmnvysefandomcom-20200213-history
Sybille Van Dale
'Personality' * Hard-worker, Adventurous Ambitious, Stubborn Careless, Erratic A firmly intelligent but energetic and chatty lady, Sybill tends to act first before thinking at times despite the stereotypes. At first, she looks like a passionate nerd with a lot of weird machinery, however she can quickly prove her hard-working and determined attitude whenever she's onto something. With that, she can also show a reckless and independant personality, she mostly believes she can do things herself and can be difficult when it's about accepting help from others. And despite her stubborn nature, Sybill is still able to get serious when the situation gets tense. This reuniclus still enjoys teasing people at times but rarely goes as far as offending them, she also tends to crave on information to the point she despises secrets which somewhat makes her a bit of a hypocrite. With that comes the fact she can get off track rather easily, carried away by her own words and passion to the point it can bore others. Generally, it's very easy to get along with her, having not much to hide herself. It also take a lot to get her to hate you in most cases. 'History' First known with the name Sigismund, the solosis grew up in a rather normal, casual family. He was the only child of two professional parents both specializing in electronics, this leads to the thought the kid would have grown up normally and become like them someday, but it is sadly not the case. Sigismund's sight was defective at birth, to the point he became blind at a very young age, forcing him and his parents to adapt quickly to this disability. It wasn't too hard at first, as the solosis was still able to "see" with his own psychic, enough to avoid obstacles and sense people. Thus during his first years, he managed to have a proper education, learned braille in the way and even got along most of the students. Although, he was rather mellow. Sure, he can live with his issue just fine, but Sigismund always felt like he was missing out. He still couldn't read books, play video games, watch movies and whatnot. It wasn't a problem for him at first until he progressively got envious at his friends, he couldn't read books all by himself, wasn't able to fully understand what was going on in movies and as fun as video games sounded like, he was completely unable to play them proprely as well. Despite that jealousy, he kept that for himself until he evolved into a duosion, thinking it would help, but it didn't. His parents got quickly worried about his behavior, he listened to them without questioning anything, his tone was always the same almost as if he lacked emotions or if his life barely had a meaning. As his parents tried to approach him in different ways, the duosion ended up telling them about how he felt, wich got them concerned. How would they be able to help their son this time? They promised him to find a solution right away to cheer him up, although they took months to find one. Relying on their knowledge to try and build something to compensate his absence of sight. They then gave the invented visor to the duosion to try it out, which turned out to be a success. And it was the best day of Sigismund's life, everything was different and much better, even his behavior quickly changed to the happy-go-lucky and energetic attitude we know today. He even took interest on his parents' profession, messing with technology and building new stuff out of it, he also spent more time with his friends as he evolved a second time and reached the age 18. But this also meant he tried to blend in, hence why he got the punk traits such as the piercings and tatoos, he even ended up starting to question his own identity. As years passed, the cell perfectly got used to be able to see, and managed to pass his grades in the university and learn more about his parents' jobs, which ended up catching his interest. But during that, he also thought about transitioning but couldn't dare to tell his parents yet. And as he kept spending time with his old friends, they usually frequented somewhat random and dangerous places, they once visited an abandoned factory that was closed for being unsafe. Sigismund looked around to scavenge some stuff near a gas container, messing with its datapad, but the result was... unpredictable. The container ended up exploding right next to the reuniclus, he survived without even a scrartch only thanks to his coating that got blown away from the impact. Leaving him fainted as he was carried into a hospital. As he woke up, Sigismund was stil shaken from the event, but was safe after he recieved an artificial coating replacement. His parents were still ashamed and worried for his actions, and for once, he was feeling guilty for his carelessness. After his quick mental recovery though, he decided to reveal his new gender identity, thinking it was the right time for it. The results were mixed feelings, his parents were skeptical, yet he... or she was old enough to make her own decisions. They left her be at the end, thinking that it would make her more happy, but not before suggesting her to get a professional job like them. As Sybille had to go after recieving and accepting an invitation for a planet called Vyse, she made sure to let all her friends that she was perfectly fine, promising them she'd send news every now and then. Thus after days of packing things up and preparing herself, Sybille left her home planet to Vyse, she wasn't used to be that far away, but she'll take it. 'Physical Description' 'Extra Facts' *Her visor has sall cameras on the sides, replacing her eyes *She will rarely talk about the accident, being too ashamed about it and will sometimes try to dodge the question *The artificial gelatinous substance around her has a lot of useful functions including enhanced psychic flowing, tactile holograms and being prehensile *Her backpack has different kinds of machinery and inventions in it, including a solar panel, a control pad, a lamp, the amount of stuff in there is surprisingly high *Has a device around her neck that allows her to have a proper female voice, don't touch it *HUGE cybernetics and electronics nerds, don't let her start to ramble about it or she will /never stop/ *Has a habit of collecting information from places and people, although she has troubles figuring out she's stepping into personal info or not *Is also a big gamer *Despite not having Psychic as a move, she can still holds thing with her mind, but just cannot use that offensively *Her forearms may be fragmented but the strong psychic prevent them from falling off or being pulled away, it requires a lot of force to take her hands off *Is actually able to stay outside of her coating, but most of the time she doesn't do that entirely (like sticking a hand out) as she is much weaker without it *Doesn't care about money that much, and will gladly repair your stuff for free since it's out of passion, according to her *Pansexual AF, tends to get puppy crushes from time to time *Still knows braille, but being blind is now completely foreign to her and will freak out if her visor ever gets taken away Category:Palatians